


Take Me, I'm Yours

by Esperata



Series: Forever Returns [3]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edward Goes Commando, Exhibitionist Edward Nygma, M/M, Possessive Oswald Cobblepot, incarcerated Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The Riddler's latest plan hasn't turned out as well as he'd hoped and now he has to convince Penguin to help him out.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Forever Returns [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597003
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81





	Take Me, I'm Yours

Riddler was in trouble. Not particularly because he was currently under arrest, although that was the most obvious problem he had right now, but because he’d gone behind Penguin’s back. If everything had happened as planned then he would even now be back home with his beloved, basking in the warmth of his affection. As it was he was sat in a drafty cell, while police shuffled paperwork, and hoping against hope that his lover wasn’t going to be _too_ angry with him.

When the far door of the GCPD eventually swung open to reveal the aforementioned beloved Eddie’s hope faded as he saw Oswald bore a significant resemblance to an ominously dark storm cloud. Still, it didn’t dampen his happiness to see him.

“Ozzie!”

The scowl only intensified at the enthusiastic cry and Oswald stepped just far enough inside to get clear of the door. Instead of immediately responding to his caged partner, Penguin instead cast his disgusted gaze about the police littering the place. The late hour, or early if you chose to view it that way, meant the place wasn’t exactly bustling but it was fully staffed nonetheless.

“Ozzie?”

It was obvious that Penguin was unhappy with the whole situation but Edward knew he could explain it all perfectly once they were safely away from here. He grasped the bars to bring himself as close as he could to the love of his life and watched excitedly as he made his majestic way towards the cells. The police were watching suspiciously but as there was no current arrest warrant for Oswald Cobblepot there was no reason to bar his progress.

Edward found himself giggling as he envisaged the formidable Penguin breaking him free, sweeping him close and carrying him out under the helpless gaze of these idiotic imbeciles. He could do it too. It wouldn’t be the first time Ozzie would have dragged Ed from a scene quickly filling with law enforcement.

His smile froze slightly as instead of coming close enough to kiss, Oswald came to a stop several metres away. The deliberate folding of arms and fixed glare amply conveyed his continuing displeasure and Ed realised he would need to explain himself before Os lifted a finger to help him.

“I know we said we were going to do this job together,” Riddler began, “and you’re probably annoyed I went ahead by myself-”

“Annoyed?” Oswald finally spoke to him, his voice a hiss of barely restrained emotion. “How do you think I felt when I woke up to find you _gone_?” He stepped forward instinctively until remembering he wanted to keep his distance. “With no idea where because _somebody_ didn’t think to leave a note? It wasn’t until the news reported the break in that I realised you hadn’t simply run off somewhere.”

Edward’s stomach sank and he felt sick as he suddenly understood exactly how badly he had screwed up. He wished Oswald was nearer so he could reassure him physically but for now he’d have to make do with words.

“No. No, no, no!” he insisted desperately. “I thought… I wanted to do the heist myself so you wouldn’t be wanted by the police even if I was caught. So you could continue living comfortably.”

Oswald’s arms had folded again, forming a defensive barrier between them. It was clear he wasn’t particularly mollified by this.

“And you couldn’t have told me that?” he challenged. “Or at the very least left me one of your ridiculous riddles?”

“You hate my riddles.” He couldn’t help his pout. “You told me if you ever woke up to another one on the pillow in lieu of my head then you’d bar me from the bed indefinitely.”

“There are exceptions!” Oswald yelled. “Like when the alternative is having nothing at all!”

A silence fell between them as they became aware of the crowd watching. Penguin briskly cast his angry stare around at them all, effectively telling them to mind their own business. As the cops began to return to whatever it was they were doing, Oswald rubbed a tired hand across his forehead and Edward tried again to apologise.

“It was meant to be a surprise for you. I hoped to get back before you were even awake and present you with the gems as a gift. It was simply bad luck they’d installed a secondary alarm system we hadn’t accounted for.”

For several anxious heartbeats, Oswald merely stared contemplatively at him.

“I suppose I would have liked that,” he conceded.

Edward grinned widely and eagerly shifted towards the door in expectation of being unleashed. The action was too presumptuous however and Oswald frowned at him again.

“That doesn’t undo the worry you put me through,” Oswald insisted. “In fact, I think you deserve a taste of your own medicine.”

So saying he turned and began making his way back towards the exit. Even Riddler’s quick mind couldn’t immediately fathom the fact that Penguin was actually going to leave him here and it took him a few precious seconds to find his voice.

“Ozzie! Wait! You can’t leave me here!”

The plea had the effect of bringing him Oswald’s attention again but then he had to come up with a valid reason to sway him into changing his mind. Eddie thought quickly. He could cite his possession of the gems but that would be legally damaging. So far the police hadn’t been able to figure out where he’d hid them and so they couldn’t prove he took them.

Then he had a wonderfully exciting brainwave.

Taking a single step back from the bars he angled his body to present the best view for his beloved. Truly, the advantages of wearing spandex were numerous. He could see Oswald’s eyes automatically scan him.

“If you leave me here,” -he offered an exaggerated pout- “then all these pathetic people… will see me naked.”

Even at their distance he could see Oswald’s eyes widen. The man turned back fully to face him, disbelief writ large across his features.

“Eddie… you wouldn’t.”

Edward scoffed instinctively at that. They both knew he would. He had absolutely no shame in his body and didn’t understand why Penguin wasn’t as proud of showing his own. Still, he always respected Oswald’s wish to remain decent in public, despite his own wish to publically display his unbelievable catch of a lover. But that only related to _Oswald’s_ nakedness.

In response to the challenge, Ed carefully shifted his bodysuit off one shoulder before meeting Oswald’s gaze head on and arching an eyebrow.

“Don’t you dare!” Oswald warned. However he did take a step back towards the cell and that only encouraged Edward more.

With a manic grin, he promptly slipped his other shoulder free and began to wiggle the material off his arms. He was peripherally aware of a few cops getting distracted by his display and laughed to himself at the inevitability of events from here. True to expectation, Penguin also noticed the unwanted attention and strode back to the cell opening his umbrella in an attempt to shield his extravagant boyfriend.

“If anyone so much as glances in this direction I swear to god I’ll have your eyeballs for billiard balls.”

The threat was sufficient to dissuade most of them but Oswald kept his defensive position. His umbrella could also act as a gun if necessary but he honestly didn’t want a fire fight in the middle of the precinct – not because of something so ridiculous – although he wouldn’t hesitate if any one of them caught a glimpse of the sight that was reserved for his eyes only. It was a fact that several of their henchmen could attest to.

Behind him Edward was finally free of his costume.

“Ah,” he sighed and moved to lounge against where Oswald’s back was pressed to the cell. “I feel so free.”

“If you truly want to be free,” Os whispered harshly, “there’s a file in my right pocket.”

Riddler didn’t hesitate in running his hands around his lover, sneaking one into the aforementioned pocket to grasp the small metal object. Trailing that hand back to begin picking the lock, he let the other one continue its happy wanderings, stroking over Oswald’s chest and then down to the wide stomach.

He knew they didn’t really have much time because some of the cops would by now be checking with their superiors about what they were supposed to do when a prisoner stripped naked and had a protective boyfriend guarding their cell from peeping tom eyes. It was a shame but he obligingly wasted no time clicking the tumblers in the lock and comforted himself with the fact that Oswald would probably forgive him after dishing out some delightful punishment.

The very thought of which broke his concentration momentarily and made him let out a low groan as he inadvertently pushed himself more snugly into Oswald’s soft flesh. 

“Eddie,” Oswald murmured warningly. “Later.”

He nodded, his head having somehow come to rest on the shorter man’s shoulder and resumed his task. Seconds later the lock clicked satisfyingly. He felt a shiver pass through Oswald and thrilled to know they were both equally excited by the imminent reunion. Yet Ed knew better than to direct events from here and waited patiently for Os to take the next step.

With a slight cough to clear his hoarse throat, Penguin once again threw out a warning to the assembled populace.

“I mean it. If I catch anyone sneaking a look there’ll be hell to pay.”

A final glance to confirm most, if not all, of the room were politely turning their heads away and Oswald finally swung around to open the door for his errant lover. There was a brief moment of confusion as Ed immediately jumped into Penguin’s arms, causing him to almost drop his umbrella, but then they adjusted and Oswald was able to comfortably turn, Ed in arms and umbrella positioned to hide his nakedness.

The kerfuffle obviously clued a few officers into what was going on though and a general cry began to go up. By then however Oswald was barrelling for the door, his laughing armful waving deliriously at the confused cops left in their wake.

Ed was all but flung into the waiting car outside and felt all the air rush out of his lungs. Then Oswald slid in after him and banged irritably on the inner screen to get the driver moving. The motion of the vehicle starting off was the sign Penguin needed to finally let his own held breath go. Then he cast his eyes sideways to Ed. Riddler was sprawled quite contentedly along the seat, one leg now pulled up and draped over Ozzie’s lap. He blinked lazily.

“You’re incorrigible,” Os growled even as he shifted to be in better reach of everything on display.

“I’m yours,” Ed purred back, settling both long legs about his weighty lover now.

“And I’m going to have you,” Oswald declared, moving impatiently forward.

To his surprise, Edward reached out a hand to stop him.

“You know I’d love that,” he explained quickly, “but you’ll have to retrieve the gems first or things will be rather uncomfortable.”

“Retrieve the…?” Oswald’s gaze drifted down his body as he suddenly understood. “You mean…?”

“I’m just a gift that keeps on giving,” Ed quipped.

His legs were abruptly held out of the way and Oswald slid down to observe his ‘gift’ more closely.

“You are indeed,” he agreed, before getting to work on opening his present fully and enthusiastically.


End file.
